Streaming media presentations, such as online videos, often include separate audio and video streams, or tracks. Some of these media presentations also include multiple video and/or audio streams that are played in parallel, so that a user can switch among the streams and continue playback of a new stream at the same point in time where he or she left off in the previous stream. In either case, it is generally desirable to synchronize the streams to align audio and video as well as provide for seamless transitions among streams.